


Art: Chack Hard Sex!

by Alexander_Zazil_95



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Bottom Jack, Chack, English, Español | Spanish, Fanart, Gay, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, NSFW Art, Sketches, Top Chase, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Zazil_95/pseuds/Alexander_Zazil_95
Summary: Mi OTP de Duelo XiaolinHolaaaa!!! Hey estaba pensando en hacer una recopilación de mis imagenes "Chack" sexosas, díganme que opinan de eso :vSi quieren mas "Chack Hard Sex" dejen su comentario ;)De antemano se agradecen los comentarios n.n y gracias por pasarse a ver mis sketches <3 <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mi OTP de Duelo Xiaolin
> 
> Holaaaa!!! Hey estaba pensando en hacer una recopilación de mis imagenes "Chack" sexosas, díganme que opinan de eso :v  
> Si quieren mas "Chack Hard Sex" dejen su comentario ;)  
> De antemano se agradecen los comentarios n.n y gracias por pasarse a ver mis sketches <3 <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La noche de pasión y sexo duro de Jack y Chase continua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como dije antes, estaré subiendo caps de las obscenidades Chack que dibujo en mis ratos libres ;)
> 
> Espero les guste n.n


	3. Chapter 3




End file.
